12 Days
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: How does Sonic the Hedgehog spend the 12 days before Christmas? Read to find out!  Christmas fic, MERRY CHRISTMAS ! Canon-fic


Inspired by Haruhi's Twelve Days of Christmas, by Psyce Eros! Which, may I add is a great story for all OHSHC fans! :D Enjoy and Merry Christmas~

_**Sonic the Hedgehog's Twelve Days of Christmas~**_

"Hey Knucklehead! Hurry up!" Sonic said as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Be quiet Sonic, I have to make sure that the Master Emerald is safe before we leave!" Knuckles shouted back as he put the finishing touches on the security system that Tails had made for him. It was of state of the art technology, and Tails guaranteed the echidna that no one would be breaking in and stealing the Master Emerald any time soon. Sonic sighed,

"Fine then, but when Amy gets mad and takes out her hammer, I'm gonna hand you over to her...I mean, seriously; we're 2 hours late! We were already supposed to be at the mall!" Sonic said exasperatedly. Knuckle turned to face him, his face red from embarrassment.

"Well excuse me for not knowing how to work this stupid technology...how come Tails didn't make a manual with this thing?" Sonic sweat dropped and sighed as he put his hand in the air,

"He did. That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past hour and a half, but you've been ignoring me."

"Well, then why won't this stupid thing turn on!" Knuckles shouted as he continued to ignore Sonic, and kicked the security system out of anger and frustration. Sonic opened the manual and turned to the page where it gave instructions to turning on the system, and gave it to Knuckles.

"...All you have to do is press the blinking red button Knucklehead," Knuckles turned even redder, as he pressed the biggest blinking red button on the security system.

"...That wasn't there before..."

"Suuure..."

"DON'T JUDGE ME!"

"Already am."

_**On the First day of Christmas SEGA gave to me, a technology challenged echidna.**_

"So, Tails...are you going to drop any hints about what you got me?" Sonic said with a smirk. Tails grinned,

"Only on the day of Christmas. No peaking!" Tails said good naturdly.

"But Tails...!"Sonic whined playfully, Tails laughed at his friends antics, "You can whine all you want, I'm not telling you anything." Sonic frowned,

"Just so you know, I only got you a toothbrush...and some underwear," Tails stuck his tongue out good-naturdly.

"And I got you a Amy Robot," Sonic screamed,

"I was just joking, Sonic! Joking!" Tails said as he tried to calm his friend down. Sonic panted,

"Don't even joke about that little buddy...you almost gave me a heart attack...that's almost as bad as you saying that you got Amy a voodoo doll of me..." Tails chuckled nervously,

"Haha...that would be funny...ehehe..." Tails then made a note to himself, _Hide all evidence of voodoo doll from Sonic._

_**On the Second day of Christmas SEGA gave to me, a friend with sarcastic humor.**_

"Hey Sonic!" a busty white bat said as she bumped into him on the streets of Station Square,

"Hey Rouge," Sonic said as he gave her a thumbs up, "What's happening?"

"Ah, nothing much. I was just going to go-ahem- window shopping before I go up to Angel Island to go and tease Knucklehead about the security system," Rouge said,

Sonic laughed, "That was hilarious, I can't believe Amy went all out on him. I didn't even think that he would be able to get up after the barrage of hammers was over!" Rouge smiled,

"Amy sure is a handful..." Rouge then looked at her arm, "Well would you look at the time, I gotta go," Rouge said as she walked past the hedgehog and gave him a sultry wink, "See you later blue boy," Rouge said as she flew off into the clear, crisp sky.

"See ya later Rouge," Sonic called out after her. He then walked over to the nearest chili dog stand,

"Hey Sonic, can I get you your regular?" The chili dog seller asked,

"Sure! Thanks!"

"That'll be one dollar!"

"No problemo..."Sonic said as he reached for his wallet...only to find it not in his pocket, "What the...Rouge!"

_**On the Third day of Christmas SEGA gave to me, a sneaky, thieving bat.**_

Sonic the hedgehog was walking in the fluffy snow, over to Vanilla's house. He had just finished his Christmas shopping, and Cream had invited him over for some Christmas cookies and hot chocolate when he was done.

Sonic shivered as he wrapped the scarf he was wearing tighter around his neck; he would have ran to Cream's house but he would have risked running into trees, and he did not want to be cared for by Amy (he could already imagine the nurse's outfit) because he broke his leg in dangerous weather. The mental image even gave him the shudders.

Finally after trudging in the cold snow, he could catch sight of Cream and her mother's brown hut, amidst all of the cold white snow.

Sonic grinned, "Finally! I can almost taste the chocolate and sugar from here! ...or that could be the leftovers of that Ice cream I had before I left...which was not a good idea..." Sonic sweat dropped, he was freezing, after eating that ice cream...but it was good.

Once he reached the Rabbit household, he knocked swiftly on the door twice, before it was opened by Vanilla and Cream,

"Hello Sonic...oh dear, please come inside!" Vanilla said as she opened the door wider to gesture him in.

"Yes Mr. Sonic! Hurry up and come inside! You must be freezing cold, with only a scarf on! Here's some hot chocolate and some piping hot cookies to get you warmed up!" Cream ordered, as Sonic sat down and began to eat; his stomach and mind warming up instantly in the warm and caring atmosphere of the house.

_**On the Fourth day of Christmas SEGA gave to me, a sweet caring rabbit.**_

With a swift kick followed by a spin dash, Sonic tore through the door, and landed in the main room the base, only to find Eggman scarfing down Christmas cookies and eggnog.

"Uh...Eggman? You busy here, cause if you are I can come back tomorrow...or next week...or never..." Sonic said awkwardly. Eggman, startled by the intrusion, started to choke on his cookies, and drank a glass full of eggnog to swallow. He then tried to pose as if nothing had happened,

"Why-cough cough-hello-cough- Sonic," Eggman said as he attempted to be suave. Sonic raised an eyebrow, Eggman sweat dropped,

"Went down the wrong windpipe..."

"Uh huh...anyway I just wanted to come by to pick up my Christmas present," Eggman gave Sonic a look,

"I didn't get you a present Sonic,"

"Yeah, but you have something I want!" Sonic said as he ran past Eggman, and spin dashed at the Chaos Emerald cage that was situated behind the fat doctor.

"Hey!" Eggman shouted as he pressed a button to deploy his robots, "Catch that thieving hedgehog!" In the shadows, Metal Sonic watched with a nonexistent smirk on his face, as he saw Sonic taunt his master. "Conclusion: Master Eggman is an imbecile,"

Sonic smiled as he ran down the hallway; avoiding or destroying any robot that got in his way, with 3 chaos emeralds in his hand to complete the other 4 that Sonic had,

"Merry Christmas Eggman!" Sonic called as he sped out of the base

"OOH! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

_**On the Fifth day of Christmas SEGA gave to me, seven chaos emeralds.**_

"Vector! Vector! Vector!" a high-pitched voice shouted as it was carried through the house, "Vector! Vector! Vector! Guess what? We've got a job!"

A door barged open and inside of it was Vector the Crocodile, wearing footie pajamas, and holding a stuffed doll that resembled a rabbit.

"Whuzzat Charmy?" Vector said groggily, why was it that Charmy was always up so early anyway?

"I said, WE GOT A JOB!" Charmy shouted. Vector woke up instantly,

"We gotta job? ESPIO! WE'VE GOTTA-" Vector's mouth was instantly shut, by an invisible voice.

"I heard," Espio said as he became visible to the others, "Who couldn't, with the way Charmy was screaming," Vector turned to Charmy, with dollar signs in his eyes. He then proceeded to shake the bee,

"Charmy, what's the job!" he then started to think to himself, _Please let it be Miss Vanilla, Please let it be Miss Vanilla!_

"Sonic called!" Charmy said as he struggled out of Vector's grip, "He said he needs help setting up his Christmas tree," Vector visible deflated,

"Tell Sonic we're not doing it. We're not a bunch of people that do odd jobs!"

"Actually we are...we haven't a real case since...wow I can't even remember when..." Espio muttered as he scratched his head. He then snapped his fingers in remembrance, "Oh yeah! It was back when we helped to stop that mysterious thing from taking over Angel Island and then we discovered that it was Robotnik!" Charmy gave him a wide-eyed look,

"Who's Robotnik?"

"Nothing to concern you with, Charmy." Vector said as he blushed, then he turned back to Espio and mouthed, 'has it really been that long?'

Espio nodded solemnly,

"We'll we're still not going to do it!"

"But Vector! He even said that he was willing to pay us!"

"WHAT! Why didn't you say that before!" Vector said as he grabbed Espio by the arm, and started to sprint to Sonic's house, "Wait for me money! I'm coming!" Once Vector was out of sight, Charmy grinned,

"Well he did say Monopoly dollars..."

_**On the Sixth day of Christmas SEGA gave to me, a bumbling set of detectives**_

Sonic 'jogged' down the streets of Station Square, when suddenly he was tackled by a frantic pink hedgehog.

"Sonic! I've finally found you!" Sonic struggled to push Amy off of him, but she gripped his fur with iron hands,

"Amy...get off of me...I can't breath!" Sonic gasped, as Amy finally stopped snuggling.

"Soo..." Amy said as she rocked on the backs of her heels, "I was talking to Rouge the other day, and guess what fell out of her pocket?"

"Stolen jewels?"

"No,"

"A picture of Knucklehead?"

"What? No! ...but that would be interesting,"

"...My mom?"

"No! I found your wallet!" Amy said as she pulled out the leather pocket, Sonic's eyes grew wide,

"Wow! Thanks Amy! I had a feeling that Rouge took it!" Sonic said with his hand outstretched; however Amy grabbed the wallet away from his reach,

"No way! You only get this if you kiss me!" Sonic put his hands on his hips,

"And why would I kiss you?"

"Because we're under the mistletoe!" Amy said giddily as she pointed up, only to see Cheese holding a piece of mistletoe above their heads. Cream then poked her head around the building, "Sorry Mr. Sonic, Cheese really wanted to do this,"

Sonic sighed, "Okay fine, close your eyes," Amy squealed happily and leaned in for a kiss. Sonic however, ran around her back, stole his wallet and ran like the dickens. After a few minutes, Amy opened her eyes, "Sonic, I know you're shy but this is ridiculous..." Amy trailed off once she noticed that Sonic was no longer standing in front of her, "SONIC! GET BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO GET A MISTLETOE KISS FROM YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" Amy screeched as she ran after Sonic's trail of dust.

_**On the Seventh day of Christmas SEGA gave to me, a self proclaimed girlfriend.**_

"Hah! Take this Iblis Trigger!" Silver's voice resonated through the TV screen,

"Man Silver, you're voice sure is annoying..." Sonic said to the white hedgehog sitting next to him,

"Good thing I hit puberty...I think all of those hormones really were killer," Silver twitched as he heard himself speak again on the TV screen. The two boys were playing Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and were battling each other, playing as their own characters respectively. Suddenly Sonic dropped the Controller,

"Hey Silver...I was just thinking...how is all of this possible?"

"What do you mean?" Silver said as he paused the game,

"I mean...we're both here, even though we're from two different time periods, playing a game that should have never existed (literally and figuratively) when we shouldn't even have met at all!" Silver scratched his head,

"Huh...well you can complain to SEGA about this, cause I'm just going with the flow," Silver said as he went back to the game. Sonic picked up the controller and began to furiously mash the buttons, while Silver was doing the same. Sonic then jumped up and down and threw the controller on the ground,

"Ah ha! Silver you just got owned! I've got some mad skillz!" Sonic laughed. Silver, on the other hand, was looking at the ground, with his hand glowing turquoise,

"Hahaha! ...Uh Silver...you okay?"

"I WON'T LOSE! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED YOU, IBLIS TRIGGER!"

"Iblis Trigger?" Sonic said before signing, "I thought that we already went over this..."

"Ugh! Meliphiles was right all along! He would never lie to me!" Silver shouted as he picked up the video game console with his telekinesis and hurtled it towards the wall.

"Noooo!" Sonic said as he fell to his knees, "That was my only Xbox 360 with collectors edition stickers!" He then saw Silver picking up the TV that they were playing on and bolted for the door. "How many times do I have to tell that idiot that Meliphiles is a manipulative liar and that he can't be trusted?" Sonic pondered as he sprinted away from the house.

"Meliphies is one of the most trustworthy people I know!"

"Great...here we go again..."

_**On the Eighth day of Christmas SEGA gave to me, a naive gullible hedgehog.**_

Sonic whistled as he walked into Blaze's palace, "Sweet place you've got here Blaze."

"Thank you Sonic," Blaze said curtly as she led him through her palace grounds. As they walked, many koalas came up to them and greeted the Princess, to which she replied with a small and curt nod or wave of the hand. After walking in silence for a few minutes, Sonic decided to make chitchat,

"So, have you kept up with Cream. I wanted to bring her but she said that she had other plans," Blaze put on a real smile at the mention of one of her friends,

"Yes, Cream and I have been sending each other letters. I'm planning on visiting for Christmas," Sonic smiled as well,

"I'll bet Amy will be glad to see you as well, Cream will be ecstatic!"

"Don't tell her I'm coming though, I wanted it to be a surprise; it has been a very long time since I've seen her last," They finally reached their destination, a giant vault with guards stationed on both ends. The guards at once saluted, "At ease,"

Sonic whistled once more, "Nice guards you've got Blaze!" Blaze smirked at the compliment,

"Well even though I can defend myself pretty well, you never know when you'll need a legion of guards. We're here," Blaze said. Sonic looked inside the sanctuary,

"Great! Everything's in tip top shape Blaze, as always!" Blaze's cheeks tinted at the compliment, no one ever complimented her on her guardian status,

"Well thank you, Sonic," she retained her pleasure, "And I'm sure that you've been doing a good job with the emeralds?" Sonic laughed nervously, recalling all of the times that they had been stolen in the past few weeks,

"Yeah..."

_**On the Ninth day of Christmas SEGA gave to me, a reliable and shy guardian.**_

"Hey Shads! Merry Christmas!" Sonic said cheerfully as he waved to the black doppelganger. He had been doing some last minute grocery shopping before all of the stores closed for the holidays, and had bumped into Shadow in the bread isle of the store.

"Don't call me that, Faker!" Shadow said with a fierce glare. Sonic shuddered, but composed himself,

"What luck bumping into you here, right?" Sonic said, as he tried to make small talk,

"Must be bad luck," Shadow said as he continued to shop. Rouge had sent him shopping because she was busy 'doing important things' that did not 'concern him'. Well that, and they were out of milk and eggs.

"So anyway, I was wondering if you were going to go to Amy's Christmas party? We invited you last year but you didn't come so I wanted to extend a personal invitation." Sonic said with a smile,

"No."

"What? Come on Shads-" Shadow then dropped the groceries and pinned Sonic to the nearest wall,

"If you call me Shads one more time I will rip your lips off, and give them to the dark chao that live in the sewers." Shadow growled, Sonic swallowed, before giving a small grin,

"See you at seven?" Shadow growled and ran out of the store, completely forgetting about the groceries,

"Those lips won't be on your face by tomorrow morning, Faker," Shadow called out one last time before sprinting out of the store. If Rouge wanted her stupid milk and eggs then she could get off of Knuckle's island and buy them herself.

Sonic, however who was in the store, sighed of relief, "Well at least he didn't threaten me with the gun this time...he always threatens with the gun...must be the Christmas spirit getting to him..."

_**On the Tenth day of Christmas SEGA gave to me, a trigger-happy hedgehog**_

Sonic happily ran outside. He had finally figured out how to run/skim on the snow so now he was making the most of it. "This is the best! It reminds me of the time I was running in Holoska!" Sonic reminisced. Suddenly, he ran straight into a tree and fell into the snow.

"Ooh...I've gotta keep better watch next time...ow..." Sonic said as he rubbed his head. However, he was not the only one that fell into the snow.

"Hey! Who bumped into our tree!" a nasal voice shouted. Sonic's eyes widened in recognition,

"Jet? Is that you?" Sonic asked as he tried to find the bird,

"I'm up here you moron!" Jet said, as Sonic looked up, only to see him flying above his head. Sonic smiled,

"Hey Jet, what's up?"

"Can we stop the idle chitchat, and I don't know...GET OUT OF THIS SNOW!" Wave hollered. She was being crushed by Storm and the pile of snow on top of him, "STORM GET OFF OF ME!" Storm's eyes widened,

"S-Sorry Wave, I didn't see where I was landing,"

"OBVIOUSLY YOU DIDN'T!" Storm yelped before flying off of Wave and into the tree.

"Soo..." Jet said with a twinge of curiosity in his voice, "What brings you here?" Sonic smirked,

"Just running on the snow, and then I wasn't paying attention and bumped into this tree. Sorry for knocking you guys out of it," Sonic said sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Heh, I would challenge you to a race right now, but since it's freezing I'll let you go," Jet said smugly,

"But before you leave, here's a present," Jet said as he tossed a box to the blue hedgehog, "We stole it from the Chao Garden and thought that you might like it," Jet chuckled. Sonic nervously chuckled back,

"Uh, see you later then..." Sonic said as he ran back in the direction he came from in. As he ran away he could still here Wave's yells,

"DO YOU KNOW HOW GROSS IT WAS TO BE STUCK UNDER NEATH YOU! IF I WERE YOU I WOULD SLEEP WITH NOT ONE, BUT TWO EYES OPENED TONIGHT!" Sonic shuddered; he didn't want to get on her bad side.

Once he got home, he decided to open it; and when he did he screamed.

"Sonic! What's wrong!" Tails said as he ran into the room, only to start screaming along with him,

"OMOCHAO!"

_**On the Eleventh day of Christmas SEGA gave to me, a mischievous tribe of thieves.**_

It was Christmas Eve and Amy's house was full of merriment. Cream and Vanilla had arrived early to help her set up for the party and nearly 30 minutes before they were done, someone rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Cream said, since her mother was helping Amy with the Christmas turkey. "I wonder who it is," Cream said to Cheese as they walked to the door, "Everyone's not supposed to get here for another twenty minutes or so..." Cream trailed off as she opened the door to see a familiar purple cat.

Cream just stared at her, wide eyed and mouth opened. Finally Blaze broke the silence,

"Am I here too early? I...uh, I brought some pies and gifts...?" Blaze said unsurely. Cream however, squealed, "BLAZE! It's been so long!" Cream then grabbed Blaze's hand and led her to the kitchen, "Come! You have to see Amy!"

"B-But what about the stuff I brought?"

"Don't worry Cheese will get them!" Blaze turned to see Cheese almost toppling over from carrying all of Blaze's things. Blaze went to go over and help him but Cream pulled her hand harder and led her into the kitchen, where Amy was putting the turkey into the oven,

"Amy! Guess who's here?"

"Sonic!"

"No..." Cream said teasingly,

"Uh...Sonic?"

"Nope..."

"Wait! I know!...is it...Sonic!"

"Amy, I'm not Sonic..." Blaze said. Amy almost dropped the turkey as she spun around to see her cat friend,

"Blaze!" She hurriedly put the turkey in the oven and ran to glomp the cat, "It's been so long!" Blaze awkwardly hugged the pink hedgehog back; getting flour all over her shirt as well,

"It has been! The place looks great Amy!" Amy beamed, "Thanks! I've spent the past week getting ready," flames then formed in her eyes, "I will get Sonic to kiss me under the mistletoe this year!" Blaze found herself rolling her eyes, somethings never changed.

"I brought some pies with me, so I'll place them on the table okay?" Blaze said, "Do you need anything else to be done?"

"Well, if people start to come in, can you welcome them inside, the turkey is almost done but Cream, Vanilla and I are in no shape to great everyone. I still need to get dressed!" Amy said, as she ushered Blaze to the door,

"Okay," Twenty minutes later, Blaze had given hugs to Rouge, the Chaotix, Tails and even Knuckles as they came inside. She gave an expecially long hug to Silver, who she hadn't seen since the '06 incident. She was even surprised when she saw Shadow come in as well, she never thought that Shadow would willingly come to a Christmas party, 'must be Sonic rubbing off on him, ' she thought.

Sonic came to the party last, muttering about a 'stupid Omochao'. He gave Blaze a hug before trying to avoid Amy and her Sonic Sense. Unfortunately, Amy's radar was on High and she beamed in on him as soon as he entered the room. She then began to harass him for the next hour and a half; pleading for him to kiss her.

"Come on Sonic, pretty please?" Amy pleaded as she held the mistletoe over her head. She had gotten changed once she was done cooking the turkey and was continually hounding Sonic to kiss her. However, word of Amy's pleading had finally gotten around to the entire group, so now everyone was teasing Sonic,

"Yeah Sonic!" Tails and Cream egged on.

"Come on Sonic, _pretty please?_"Knuckles chorteled. Sonic blushed,

"Fine fine, one kiss!" The entire room cheered and Sonic blushed harder. Sonic then quickly gave Amy a quick peck on the cheek. Amy squealed before fainting from sheer joy.

Once everyone had calmed down, they ate Amy's food(which was delicious) and then exchanged gifts. Blaze gave out her gifts, which everyone was pleased with; and everyone else exchanged gifts and was perfectly content with what they got. Sonic grinned as he gave a wrapped box to Shadow,

"Merry Christmas Shads!" Sonic said as he gave Shadow the box with a grin on his face. Shadow said nothing as he opened the box. Everyone gasped as they saw what was inside. Shadow said nothing. Inside of it was the Omochao that Sonic had gotten from Jet.

Shadow slowly rose to face Sonic's cheerful grin, and then cracked a small smile. "Thanks Sonic, how did you know that was what I wanted?" Sonic tapped his head,

"You know me, always thinking about others," Everyone else gave Shadow a weird look; what could he want with Omochao.

"Moving target." Shadow said, "You know, for shooting practice?" Shadow said. A collective "Oh!" sounded through the room. Sonic then looked around the room to see his best friend chatting with Knuckles and the Chaotix, Amy talking with Cream and her mother about the success of the food, and Blaze and Silver queitly talking amongst themselves (probably catching up) Sonic guessed. Heck even Shadow was talking with Rouge! Sonic smiled as he watched his friends, and sighed happily.

_**On the Twelfth day of Christmas SEGA gave to me, a wonderful group of friends**_

_**FIN~**_

A/N: Ahh...so as you can see, I did a mini shot of 12 little one shots about Christmas, and its...11 PAGES! O.o Did it all in a day! Score! New record! Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas (Oh! What now! I'm not politically correct! OOOOH!) What else can I add...oh! Don't own anything, everything owned by SEGA...bla bla...oh! And here's the Sonic version of the song for all of you people that don't want to keep on scrolling up and down to sing it!

On the **F**irst day of Christmas, SEGA gave to me _**a technology challenged echidna.**_

On the **S**econd day of Christmas, SEGA gave to me _**a friend with sarcastic humor and a **__** technology challenged echidna.**_

On the **T**hird day of Christmas, SEGA gave to me **_a_**_** sneaky, thieving bat, **__**a friend with sarcastic humor and a **__** technology challenged echidna.**_

On the **F**ourth day of Christmas, SEGA gave to me _** a sweet caring rabbit**_, **_a_**_** sneaky, thieving bat, **__**a friend with sarcastic humor and a **__** technology challenged echidna.**_

On the **F**ifth day of Christmas, SEGA gave to me **_SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS, _** _** a sweet caring rabbit**_, **_a_**_** sneaky, thieving bat, **__**a friend with sarcastic humor and a **__** technology challenged echidna.**_

On the **S**ixth day of Christmas, SEGA gave to me _** a bumbling set of detectives**_, **_SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS, _** _** a sweet caring rabbit**_, **_a_**_** sneaky, thieving bat, **__**a friend with sarcastic humor and a **__** technology challenged echidna.**_

On the **S**eventh day of Christmas, SEGA gave to me _**_**a self proclaimed girlfriend**_,**__** a bumbling set of detectives**_, **_SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS, _** _** a sweet caring rabbit**_, **_a_**_** sneaky, thieving bat, **__**a friend with sarcastic humor and a **__** technology challenged **__**echidna.**_

On the **E**ighth day of Christmas, SEGA gave to me _**_**_**a naive gullible hedgehog**_, a self proclaimed girlfriend**_, **_ _**a bumbling set of detectives**_, **_SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS, _** _** a sweet caring rabbit**_, **_a_**_** sneaky, thieving bat, **__**a friend with sarcastic humor and a **__** technology challenged **__**echidna.**_

On the **N**inth day of Christmas, SEGA gave to me _** a reliable and shy guardian**_, _**_**_**a naive gullible hedgehog**_, a self proclaimed girlfriend**_, **_ _**a bumbling set of detectives**_, **_SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS, _** _** a sweet caring rabbit**_, **_a_**_** sneaky, thieving bat, **__**a friend with sarcastic humor and a **__** technology challenged **__**echidna.**_

On the **T**enth day of Christmas, SEGA gave to me _**a trigger-happy hedgehog**_, _**a reliable and shy guardian**_, _**_**_**a naive gullible hedgehog**_, a self proclaimed girlfriend**_, **_ _**a bumbling set of detectives**_, **_SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS, _** _** a sweet caring rabbit**_, **_a_**_** sneaky, thieving bat, **__**a friend with sarcastic humor and a **__** technology challenged **__**echidna.**_

On the **E**leventh day of Christmas, SEGA gave to me _** a mischievous tribe of thieves, **__**a trigger-happy hedgehog**_, _**a reliable and shy guardian**_, _**_**_**a naive gullible hedgehog**_, a self proclaimed girlfriend**_, **_ _**a bumbling set of detectives**_, **_SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS, _** _** a sweet caring rabbit**_, **_a_**_** sneaky, thieving bat, **__**a friend with sarcastic humor and a **__** technology challenged **__**echidna.**_

On the **T**welfth day of Christmas, SEGA gave to me _** a wonderful group of friends**_,_** a mischievous tribe of thieves, **__**a trigger-happy hedgehog**_, _**a reliable and shy guardian**_, _**_**_**a naive gullible hedgehog**_, a self proclaimed girlfriend**_, **_ _**a bumbling set of detectives**_, **_SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS, _** _** a sweet caring rabbit**_, **_a_**_** sneaky, thieving bat, **__**a friend with sarcastic humor and a **__** technology challenged **__**echidna.**_

If that doesn't really fit to the rhythem then too bad, it worked in my head, xD

Catch ya on the flipside!

~Galexia the Chao


End file.
